El orbe de los recuerdos
by Itzem-azula
Summary: Serio y los demás combo niños después de mucho tiempo de no tener sus poderes después de aquel accidente en la escuela ahora tienen que buscar cada uno sus tótems y aun en la incredulidad de que seres humanos se conviertan en animales están buscando una solución al problema que paso hace años, que está afectando al presente y destruyendo el futuro.
1. Prólogo

_Hola, antes de empezar la historia les recomiendo leer mi otro fic de los CN de donde se tomaran algunas referencias, pero no seran de mucha importancia. Bueno no los retardo más, espero que les guste ^u^_

_**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes presentados me pertenece._

_**Prólogo**_

_**Un pasado sin memoria: el templo perdido.**_

_Más allá de los altos nidos de las grandes aves magnificas, sobre la cuspide de la montaña donde el viento silbante hace eco en las paredes de roca se encuentra un templo antiguo heho de grandes piedras con varias inscripciones, tan simetricos que no se ve ni un solo rastro de hierba en sus paredes; un hombre de aspecto viajero y solitario con una gran capa que cubría su rostro se acerca con pasos calculados a la puerta que ya desgastada por el tiempo que se abre a su paso sin oponer resistencia, lleva en su alforja un libro, una joya que retiene toda la información de un mundo en tinieblas. _

_Enormes nubarrones negros cubren el firmamento, con el viento aullando en los largos corredores del templo, relampagos que rugen en lo alto de la montaña iluminando el cielo, rasgando el firmamento, la campana ayudada por el viento resuena dolorosamente en el fondo de la montaña._

_Saca su libro de la alforja junto con un objeto circular en aquel espacio sagrado, se escuchan las palabras perdidas en el tiempo aquel lenguaje prohibido de los antepasados. Un movimiento de su mano, una simple orden de sus labios y el ritual comienza. _

_Se abre una puerta circular a sus pies dentro del templo, un portal de luz que lo cubre por completo y ligeras pequeñas lucesitas azules que lo rodean viéndose el misterioso viajero suspendido entre la puerta de las dimensiones. Una ligera sonrisa que adorna sus facciones eligiendo al fin una lucesita que le muestra el lugar de su deseo._

_Mientras un mensajero corría entre la niebla perdiéndose de la vista, debía entregar ese mensaje urgente no importa lo que le pasara. Saltaba entre las ramas y piedras afiladas de aquel risco despistando a sus captores de sombras que lo venían persiguiendo._

_Adentro de la cabaña un anciano se dedicaba a apagar las velas del templo, cuando se presentó aquel mensajero de pies veloces con un solo mensaje y temor en el rostro._

— _Alguien leyó el libro sagrado —dijo mientras una ligera llovizna comenzaba a caer._

_Un sepulcral silencio se hizo presente, solo interrumpido por la lluvia que empezaba a ser mucho más fuerte, pronto inundaria los caminos, pero en la pequeña sala de madera en donde habian cientos de velas en cada rincon solo se esperaban las ordenes de aquel viejo sabio._

— _Ya es hora -dijo el anciano al terminar de apagar la última de velas que había en el salón. _

_ºººººººº********ºººººººººº_

Se paseaba entre las costas de aquella playa de arenas blancas justo antes de que cayera el amanecer, alejandose cada vez más de aquella cabaña donde aun se podian observar rastros de lo que fuera una fiesta. No pudo conciliar el sueño, acosado por varias imagenes que parecian nunca acabar cada vez que cerraba los ojos, intrigantes, de fantasia y misterio; niños que se convertían en animales y monstruos que amenazaban una pequeña ciudad; movio la cabeza para tratar de alejar esos pensamientos, salió a dar un pequeño paseo justamente para despejar su mente, no para tratar de encontrale sentido, volvio a negar con la cabeza, tal vez el estres de la oficina estaba jugando en su contra.

El amanecer era simplemente hermoso.

Su camisa blanca con sus pantalones a juego, curiosamente no llevaba zapados dejando sus pies meterse en la fria arena blanca de las costas, mientras el viento ondeaba su camisa, el cielo grisáceo de la mañana con tenues pinceladas rojizas al horizonte y el aire frio de lleno que le daba a la cara. Decidio no darles importancia, al fin y al cabo solo eran simples y fantasticos sueños que no arruinarian su diversión, no despues de todo lo que paso para llegar a donde estaba. De pronto se sintio más motivado, esa mañana, después de una extenuante fiesta en una cabaña privada financiada por parte de la empresa Paco se sentia con mucha más ganas de empezar el día.

El sonido de las olas era tan relajante.

En otra parte, las olas del mar se entremezclaban con el sonido de las gaviotas, mientras los pescadores volvían de su caza, el aire tropical inundaba los mercados del muelle, y los barcos descendían entre la multitud trayendo consigo historias de los navegantes para contar a los niños de la costa que entretenidos se encontraban jugando entre las cuerdas y las maletas del barco.

Era bueno regresar a casa despues de tanto tiempo de viajar a traves del mundo, conociendo varias culturas, lugares fantasticos y con muchas anecdotas que contar. Acababa de llegar de Europa tras ir de mochilera con algunos amigos de su carrera para conocer la campiña y celebrar su egreso, pero ahora se quedaria más tiempo en su ciudad natal tras recibir el comunicado de su abuelo, el era su unico familiar más cercano y ahora estaba enfermo, se quedaria a cuidarlo y ayudarlo en todo lo que podia.

Despues de todo Nova Nizza siempre fue un lugar que le fascinaba y le llenaba de encanto, aunque no tenia memoria de cuando era una niña, siempre le gusto pensar que vivia feliz junto a sus amigos. Levanto sus maletas con extremada facilidad y se dispuso a ir a la casa de su abuelo. Ya esperaba ver la cara de sorpresa que pondria.

— Te lo juro la vida en Francia es mucho más emocionante y divertida y... quisiera que volvieras pronto —se escuchó la voz aterciopelada de una muchacha al otro lado del telefono celular.

— También quisiera volver, pero tengo este proyecto en esta ciudad. Sabes que no puedo fallarle a la organización porque ellos están…

— ayudando a los niños, si lo sé, me lo mencionaste varias veces, es solo que Paris estará tan aburrida sin ti, quien me acompañara al Louvre.

— Si quieres decirme que me extrañaras eres muy dulce, pero ni siquiera paso un día —hablo el pelinaranja de cabello enmarañado que estaba de frente mirando por la ventana de la terminal, llevando varias maletas a un costado, mientras hablaba por el celular.

— Tonto, ni que tuvieras tanta suerte.

— Pues yo si te extrañare.

_Los pasajeros con destino a Nova Nizza, por favor abordar por la puerta número 7_

— Ya tengo que subirme al avión, nos vemos Laura, ¡ah! y felicidades por tu compromiso con Ron.

— Más te vale asistir a la boda, no podremos empezar sin el padrino, ya sabes, nos vemos pronto Serio y gracias.

Se escucho el pitar de la linea, pase lo que pase Laura nunca cambiaria, una sonrisa se extendio por su rostro, antes de dirigirse hacia su destino.

_Última llamada para los pasajeros con destino a Nova Nizza, por favor abordar por la puerta número siete._

_- ventana o pasillo._

_- Ventana. _

_- Muy bien señor su asiento es el número siete._

— Siete eh - dijo volviendo a ver su boleto de avión -este será un viaje con suerte.

**Continuara…**

_Hola todo mundo, lo se me he perdido bastante tiempo lo se, lo se. Pero estoy de vuelta y esperemos que para lo que acabe este fic ^u^ _

_Tengo un buen presentimiento de esta historia, ya que a pesar de todo este tiempo no logro sacarmela de mi cabeza, es por ello que me anime a compartirlo con todos ustedes, esperemos que tenga buena audiencia, o al menos que me animen a continuarla XD_

_Muy bien, sinceramente espero que les guste, fue un gran esfuerzo empezar esta nueva historia que le he tomado cariño, en fin tengo una buena secuencia de este fic en mi mente pero, bueno, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir frecuentemente por lo que a veces se pierde un poco el hilo de la historia. Por lo que les pediria que me manden sus sugerencias o concejos de como puede ir esta historia mendiante sus reviews o PM, me alegraran mucho el día ^u^_

_Por lo demás dejenme decirles que me alegra regresar y esperemos que por un largo tiempo, pero eso solo depende del nivel de audiencia que tenga ;3_

_Gracias a todos, y dejenme saber lo que piensan ok._

_Nos vemos, esperemos más pronto que tarde._


	2. Un día de feria

_Hola, como están, yo aquí actualizando cuando debería estar haciendo mis deberes, si hice una buena decisión._

_**Disclaimer: **__Ninguno de los personajes de los Combo Niños no me pertenecen, ya está, ya lo dije, por q' siempre me lo hacen recuerdo, no es justo._

_Capítulo 1_

**Un día de feria.**

_***************Pilar.-_

El aire helado golpeaba sus mejillas a aquellas tempranas horas por mañana y todo el mundo empezando a despertar, se mueven lento con la pasividad de una ciudad pequeña donde todos se conocen, todos se hablan, todos saben su historia.

Empiezan a abrir los pequeños comercios, pequeñas tiendas que sacan a relucir su mercancía y el delicioso olor a pan recién horneado llega a los sentidos. Una mañana tranquila, una ciudad sin mucha violencia, nunca hay robos, pequeña pero con grandes ganas de emprender y curiosamente llena de edificios nuevos que no son necesariamente de los nuevos barrios, solo de historias pasadas contadas por los viejos que pasean por las plazas.

Una paz y tranquilidad que fueron alteradas como una bicicleta pasa a toda prisa por las calles de la ciudad, apresurada como siempre, creando una brisa al pasar que casi llega a derivar los puestos del mercado con un "lo siento" que se escucha a lo lejos, nadie toma mucha atención, ya todos se conocen, acostumbrados a la misma escena cada mañana.

Su cabellera negra azabache es lo único que se nota al pasar a toda prisa, eso y la mochila en forma de iguana siendo arrastrada, de todas formas debía llegar pronto a la feria.

++++++++++++++++++++++Serio.-

Las calles inundadas de color, los ruidos de la carretera de una ciudad en constante progreso pero aun así conservando la alegría de sus parques y plazas con la naturaleza a flor de piel de un jardín en pleno centro, un paseo para los jóvenes, un lugar imperdible para los turistas y punto perfecto para encontrarse con el Director del Museo Nacional de Bellas Artes.

De todas formas se suponía que no conocía la ciudad.

Unos jeans color hoja seca hacían juego con su polera negra y sus gafas oscuras, su cabellera alborotonada de color anaranjado hacían fácil de reconocerlo por sus amigos y conocidos, era difícil no verlo.

Su presentación de pinturas y escultura en el museo era dentro de tres días más, sería una gran exposición que lo pondría en la cima del éxito y de la cual tenía que hablar de unos cuantos detalles con su colega y gran amigo David quien lo hubiera citado ahí para mostrarle los alrededores y guiarlo hasta la casa que alquilo para su estancia en aquella ciudad.

_Un panorama perfecto, pensó._

Volvió a mirar su reloj, faltaba un poco más de una hora para reunirse con él, decidió ir a explorar un poco por los alrededores de aquel lugar, decidido a hacer un poco de turismo y ver las artesanías de una feria cercana. De todas maneras no se iba a tardar demasiado ¿verdad?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :Azul.-

Su vuelo se había retrasado, otra vez, haciéndola llegar mucho más tarde de lo esperado al hotel, pero estaba tan cansada que la cama se veía tan atractivo ahora, se lanzó directamente a la cama, esperando que el mundo se apagara, pero naturalmente las cosas no siempre son fáciles, apenas se recostó sintió el vibrador de su celular, frustrada se tapó con las almohadas de la cama en un intento de no escuchar el estresante ruido, acaso no podían dejarla en paz por cinco minutos, acaso era mucho pedir, al parecer si porque volvió a sonar ese irritante sonido aún más fuerte.

Con un golpe arrojo la almohada y se dispuso a recoger su celular de la mesita de noche, cuya pantalla le marcaba un evento para el día de hoy, más atenta aun fue leyendo su contenido, le habían programado una reunión para dar la bienvenida a los médicos que se reunirían en aquella ciudad para la convención anual.

Bien podría no ir, de todas formas solo es una reunión de bienvenida a la ciudad, pero su sentido de responsabilidad le impidió quedarse más tiempo en la cama, así que tomo una breve ducha y vistiéndose con una pollera azul, unas sandalias blancas bastante cómodas, una blusa celeste su cartera salió rápidamente, la reunión se haría no muy lejos de ahí, solo debería atravesar aquella feria que se extendía a unas cuadras de allá, llegaría pronto.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªPaco.-

La carretera, el viento golpeando su cara, revolviendo su cabello marrón, el sonido del viento y gafas oscuras reflejando el pasar de las palmeras a lo largo del camino. Nada parecía más emocionante que viajar por la carretera a toda velocidad manejando aquella motocicleta con detalles en rojo y negro a través de la ciudad, la adrenalina fluía por sus venas, la rapidez, velocidad y fluidez que solo una buena motocicleta te podrían brindar.

Salió a relajarse un momento, olvidarse de todo el mundo, del estrés que le provocaba su trabajo, reuniones y juntas de accionistas. Ahora mismo estaba en esa ciudad para cerrar un negocio muy beneficioso y abrir una nueva sucursal en el centro del cual esperaba que no lo nombraran encargado, no por no creerse capaz, sino por las responsabilidades que conlleva, además de establecerse en un lugar, no, a él le gustaba más viajar, ver el mundo y divertirse en una que otra fiesta.

Olvidarse de aquellos sueños extraños que lo acosaban, despertando siempre con un sentimiento de angustia y el sudor frio en su espalda que últimamente estaban siendo más frecuentes. Negó con la cabeza, ya basta de pensar en eso, no era suficiente tortura la que tenía en las noches, aquellos gritos, el fuego, una sensación de vacío y culpa al ver aquellos ojos verdes.

_¡Cuidado!_

Una pelota roja, un grito, el chirrear de los neumáticos quemando el asfalto, se detuvo abruptamente, por favor que no sea lo que estaba pensando.

La peor parte siempre es el silencio, se quitó el casco rápidamente solo para ver a un pequeño niño vestido de blanco a excepción de su cinturón color rojo marrón, bandas en las manos y curiosamente una máscara con un patrón extrañamente familiar del mismo color.

— Oye amigo, estás loco casi me atropellas con esa cosa — le dijo claramente enfadado— no puedes tener más cuidado o esa cabezota tuya no te deja ver

— Óyeme mocoso, tú no deberías estar jugando en la calle.

— Quien eres tú para mandarme arruina diversión, de seguro ni siquiera sabes dónde estás parado— le dijo con una actitud arrogante, observando sus uñas, sosteniendo en la otra mano el balón.

— Tú pequeño insolente— tomo un segundo para calmarse, no iba a pelear con un niño — como sea, quítate, me estás haciendo perder el tiempo.

— Uh, uh, uh creo que alguien se enojó, pero como soy una buena persona acepto esto, como disculpas— con un movimiento rápido le arrebato el casco que llevaba en sus manos

— ¡Hey!, vuelve aquí mocoso

— Jeje, atrápame si puedes, anciano.

Se movía muy rápido, bastante para ser solo un niño, esquivando a la muchedumbre de personas con extremada facilidad, saltando ágilmente los baches se fue internando entre las calles y sin más remedio que perseguirlo entre el montón de puestos de aquella feria de pueblo.

.-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-. .-*-..-*-..-*-. .-*-. .-*-.

Aquella tienda se mantenía escondida, nada llamativa con objetos que se notaba que no habían sido tocados por un largo tiempo, pero aun así lo fueron intrigando. Las pequeñas campanillas sonaron anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente pero nadie se encontraba ahí para recibirlo aunque el cartel decía que estaba abierto.

— Hola— llamo a la nada, lentamente se fue acercando al mostrador pero no había nadie.

Pensó que habían salido durante un momento, además parecía que la tienda no había recibido muchos clientes en años por el polvo acumulado en las cosas. Había de todo en aquella tienda, desde artesanías, pequeñas pinturas e incluso varios libros en los estantes, bastante diverso solo para ser una pequeña tienda. No haría daño revisar un poco.

Se fue acercando a los escaparates donde habían varios libros que por el polvo acumulado que no fueron tocados en mucho tiempo, movido por su curiosidad el pelinaranja observo las artesanías en los estantes cercanos, cada uno tenía un singular forma de animal, un exquisito tallado en madera y bellos detalles de pintura, pero cuando se disponía a querer tomarlos en sus manos noto en la parte superior de un estante de libros cercano una singular figura de una cabeza en lo que parecía tallada en madera y grandes detalles.

No era normal en ella pero aún tenía tiempo para llegar a la reunión, así que apenas vio aquella tienda semiapartada del camino decidió ir a ver si había algo que le interesara, por alguna razón algo la atraía a aquella tienda, las pequeñas campanas sonaron sin hacer mucho ruido y se dirigía hacia aquel estante de libros, saco un libro al azar, la portada no tenía nombre, ni título y aun manteniendo la mirada fija en el no noto a la otra persona.

Al querer alcanzar aquella curiosa cabeza choco contra algo o mejor dicho alguien y solo a sus rápidos reflejos logro atrapar rápidamente una de las delicadas y suaves manos de la desconocida para que no cayera.

El sonido de un libro cayendo fue lo único que resonó.

Por un momento se miraron fijamente a los ojos, aquellos que decían más con solo verse, ella tenía la cabellera rubia, de ojos azules que miraban fijamente al muchacho de cabello peli naranja y ojos verdes. Solo una mirada y un presentimiento de haberse conocido antes.

— Lo siento, está bien señorita, andaba un poco distraído

— No se preocupe, también estaba algo distraída— dijo, disponiéndose a recoger su libro —pensaba que la tienda estaba vacía, no había nadie cuando entre.

— Es lo mismo que pensé yo— dijo, levantando el libro caído— tome esto debe ser suyo. Pero justo cuando estaba entregando el libro fue interrumpido por un muchacho de cabellos marrones que al doblar una esquina se tropezó con el peli naranja.

— Hey, puedes tener más cuidado o te gusta servir de traba a las personas

— Disculpa, pero no fui yo quien anda corriendo por los pasillos.

— Si claro, otra vez ese cuento, por cierto no vieron por aquí a un _niño_ de cabellos marrones de varios picos y con una extraña mascara.

— Además de a ti sin mascara, No, no hemos visto a nadie con esa descripción— interrumpió la rubia, claramente enfadada y recogiendo el libro que se empeñaba a caer al piso.

— Oye dile a tu amiguita que...

Un destello y el típico clic de una cámara instantánea detuvieron la discusión.

— Oh genial, miren esa cabeza— se escuchó la voz de una bella joven de cabellos negros que llegaban hasta su espalda, llevaba un top verde y unos pantalones a juego, en una mano sostenía una cámara y en la otra lo que parecía una mochila en forma de iguana— creen que puede ser parte de esas cabezas gigantes de Pascua o de aquellas cabecitas pequeñitas y todo arrugadas de esas tribus de la selva o eran de las tribus del desierto.

— De que estas hablando— pregunto la rubia, mirando por primera vez a aquella cabeza en el estante.

— Ah ya sabes, aquellas cabezas que los convierten en pequeñitas, pequeñitas que hasta parece que les pusieron en vinagre y luego están toda arruga...

— No creo que se refería a eso — dijo el peli naranja con una gotita cayendo de su cabeza.

— Por mi pueden hacer lo que quieran, si no han visto a ese niño yo me voy, tengo mejores cosas que hacer —hablo el castaño.

— Miren la cabeza esta...

Una luz blanquecina aún más fuerte que la del flash de la cámara fotográfica los cegó, iluminando brevemente incluso las calles aledañas, pero tan pronto como se revelo desapareció dejando un espacio vacío en donde estaban aquellas cuatro personas.

_**Continuara…**_

_Y bien que me dicen, sigo con la historia o los dejo con el suspenso, muajaja cof, cof, cof, ay la tos. Bien díganme a través de aquellos reviews muy apreciados y valorados lo que piensan, sus teorías, sus apúrate, HÁGANME SABER QUE ESTÁN VIVOS._

_Si… _

_Bueno para que decirles, este capítulo tuvo algo de complicaciones, realmente me costó mucho lograr publicarlo porque bueno el manejar la personalidad de cada personaje y punto de vista llego a ser algo difícil y en especial queriendo reunirlos en un solo lugar puesto que se supone que no se conocen y súmale el hecho de perder mis borradores acerca de este capítulo y de los siguientes T-T, odio los virus, T-T_

_Pero aun así logre sacar al menos este capítulo y tratare de acelerar los otros, aunque eso solo depende de ustedes y de sus valiosos reviews, ya saben, sugerencias, criticas, correcciones o teorías sobre lo que está pasando y lo que pasara serán bien recibidas, es más les reto a que me digan que creen que paso en el pasado para que ninguno de los protagonistas tenga memoria alguna de su niñez._

_Difícil, no. Espero sus respuestas._

_Un abrazo a la distancia y un saludo especial para __**Aki**__ y __**Jaguar Negro**__, sus comentarios fueron la motivación para continuar y sacar este capítulo. Un montón de gracias por darse el tiempo para leer y comentar. Esperare con ansias saber su opinión acerca de este capítulo, espero no decepcionar =^.^=_


End file.
